Hi, I'm Matt From
by IvoryOrchid
Summary: First jab at a humor ficcie - Synopsis: Oh what fiendish plots roam about Tai Kamiya's head. Poor Yamato; losing a bet to Tai couldn't be that terrible, could it? - Mimato


A/N: Hey! Ok, let's see... this is a mimato, just so that everyone knows... Disclaimer: I own nothing... and, um.... that's it, oh and sorry if it's, um, stupid. The idea somehow popped into my head and I'm all, what the heck. So here it is! Read and review please! Thank yaz!  
  
  
Hi, I'm Matt From....  
  
'*How* did I get into this? How *did* I get into this? How did *I* get into this? How did I *get* into this? How did I get *into* this? How did I get into *this*?'  
  
Yes, you can see how very bored I am. Hey, this is me, Matt Ishida, the narrator of this story for a while, also the person who is going to kill Tai, the one sleeping in his cup of chocolate ice cream, at the end of it for doing this to me............um, wait for flashback sequence to occur.... yeah...  
  
Flashback*~  
  
"Hahaha!"   
"Shut up Tai."  
"I can't! ...It's just *too* good to be true," he tries not to laugh... but of course he can't...  
"Hahahahaha," takes in deep breath, "I'm ok..." *pause* "No, I'm not!" and starts laughing hysterically again.  
".....Are you done yet?"  
"Yeah, I'm done. Ok, now that you're my slave, what can I make you do. What can I make you do... Hmm, hmm, hmm," so Tai begins to plot fiendishly.  
  
So we're walking down the street, Tai's still hmming, and I just want to whack him so he could shut up, but we got to a Baskin Robins with a 'Help Wanted' sign, and the gears in Tai's head begin to turn... Yay for me, notice the sarcasm, but I don't know what he's thinking about in that mind of his, so of course I don't know the madness that's in store for me...  
  
"Hey.... wait a second, Matt," Tai says grinning evilly.  
"What?" I say downly, not in the mood.   
  
I mean, I've got to do *whatever* Tai tells me to do *just* because I lost a stupid soccer match to him.... It's all his fault. I mean, he said that he could beat anyone, anytime, anywhere... so I took him up to the challenge, just 'cause of that inflated ego of his, and I wanted to prove him wrong,.... and well, I didn't..... so I lost the bet..... and now here's Tai, with a head the size of Alaska..... Yup, my plans are working perfectly..... sure they are...  
  
"Matt, see that window right there....?"  
"Yeah....."  
"And can you see the sign....?"  
"Yeah....."  
"And do you see what that sign says....?"  
"Yes, Tai! I am not blind!"  
"...... Ok, well are you thinking what I'm thinking...?"  
"No, Tai... Hopefully not."  
Tai just ignored that comment and continued on with his 'plan', "For your first job Matt, you're going to be working....... HERE!" he points to the store.  
".......What?"  
"And you've got to do this.............. *whisper wisper*"  
"WHAT?! Every single time?!"  
"Every single time....."  
".........And what if I don't do what you say.....huh?"  
"Then... I will be forced to show everybody........ THIS!" And so Tai pulls out a photo.... which I scream at seeing..... no, it wasn't a girlish scream....  
"AHHHHHH! WHERE'D YOU GET THAT?!"  
Tai grins evilly, "I've got an insider... that's right under your nose!"  
"...... Ok, T.K.'s gonna get it...."  
"Wait.... how'd you know it was him?"  
"He's going through the make-your-brother's-life-miserably phase.... What did you bribe him with?"  
"Oh ya know, this-n-that.... permission to go out with Kari... a case full of pure chocolate..."  
"So that's why he was so hyper that day... actually it lasted for a week of sleepless nights for him..... ah, whatever."  
"Ok Matt, you better get to your new job!" and he pushes me into the store  
  
Ok, so now I've gotta go apply for the job... so I ask for the manager....  
  
"Excuse me? Can I speak to the manager?"  
  
Suddenly the manager's door flung open to show a huge guy, I mean a *huge* guy, and he stomps right up to me...  
  
"What do you want?"  
"Um, hi ::squints to see name tag:: Al, uh I'm here to apply for the job opening? ::nervous laughter::."   
  
Ok, so I'm a *little* nervous... What?! That guy would scare you too!  
  
The guy just glares at me. I look back at Tai with a pleading face.... he just pulls out that picture and smiles...... yup, I'm gonna kill him....  
  
What I said: "Well, I'm a real hard worker... and ummmmm... I learn real fast, and I got a whole bunch of jobs... uhhhhh, I guess I'm experienced... and..."   
  
What the guy heard: "Blahhhhh, blah, blah, blah, blahhh, blahhhhhhhhh, blah, blahh...."  
  
What I said: "And even though I almost caught the store on fire... that doesn't matter... I mean, it *was* an accident even though I *did* get fired.... but I promise never to do that again...."  
  
What the guy heard: "Blahhh, blahh, blahhh, blahhh, blahhhh, blah, blah, blahhhhhhhhh..."  
  
What I say: "And-" but I was so rudely cut off.  
"Look kid, do you know how to use an ice cream scooper?"  
"............ Y-yes......b-"  
"Ok, you're hired. Put these on ::throws apron and little upside down paper boat looking hat.... just it's not made out of paper:: and you start ::glances at watch:: right now." He turns around and slams the door.  
"Ooooook."  
  
So I'm now officially hired and get to start my job... which I later find out I'm being paid the *bare* minimum! Can you believe that?! ..........*Anyway*....  
  
"Tai, do I have to say it?"  
"Yes...."  
"But....!"  
"NO! Say it!"  
"M-maybe I should leave..." the customer says nervously.  
"NO!" we both shout.  
"Say it, Matt!"  
"::long pause::................ Hi.... I'm Matt from 31 flavors..... If you can name 31 flavors in 31 seconds... then you can win 31 million dollars......." I mumble, "There! I said it! Happy?!"  
"Faster..."  
"What?!"  
"Faster!"  
  
The customer now thinks we're freakin' lunatics.....  
  
"Fine. Hi, I'm Matt from 31 flavors. If you can name 31 flavors in 31 seconds then you can win 31 million dollars.... Fast enough?!"  
"Nope, faster..."  
"Huh-uh..."  
"Faster...." he glares.  
"FINE!!! I'll say it faster! HiI'mMattfrom31flavorsIfyoucanname31flavorsin31secondsthenyoucanwin31milliondollars! Fast enough?!"  
"....Yes....," he smiles, "now happier..."  
"TAI!!!! *pause* ::looks around store:: Hey, where'd the customer go...?"  
  
Yup... this goes on for the entire day. The customers either give us weird looks, since I'm saying that stupid tongue twister and Tai's in the corner rolling around laughing, or they just run away saying they'd never set foot in the store as long as they lived or other stuff like that... Yup, business is booming.....  
  
'*How* did I get into this? How *did* I get into this? How did *I* get into this? How did I *get* into this? How did I get *into* this? How did I get into *this*?'  
  
Ok, so we're back where we first started... and at this point I'll stop being the narrator... 'cause I have absolutely *no* clue on what's gonna happen next... but I bet it's not good....  
  
DING DING Someone walks through the door.  
  
"Huh?" Tai says groggily waking up with chocolate ice cream all over his face, "What happened?" He looks at the napkin holder and sees his reflection, "AHHHHHH!!!" And practically falls backward.  
The pink haired girl just stares and blinks at Tai.  
"Hi-I'm uh.....I'm ummm...." Matt just starts off as if it's just a plain old customer.... but then.... yeah... he forgot his name...  
"Is Tai gonna be all right?" the girl says.  
"Yeah he'll be fine......... Wait, Mimi is that you?!" Matt asks finally getting out of his trance and just driving past the city limits of La La Land.  
"Who else do you know would dye their hair this color?" she says jokingly.  
"............I guess....."  
"Man, what happened?" Tai says getting up and holding his head.  
"You just woke up, saw your reflection, then screamed because you couldn't take the horror of it," Matt says grinning.  
".....Haha.... very funny," Tai replies sarcastically, he looks at Mimi, "*pause*Who are you?.....*blink blink* Mimi?!"  
"Yes Tai, how many other Mimi's do you know?"  
"........"  
She giggles, "It's ok, don't worry. Well, since I'm here I'll just get a scoop of strawberry ice cream!"  
"Ok," Matt says getting the cone.  
"Ahem,"  
Nothing happens.  
"Ahem!"  
Nothing  
"AHEM!"  
"What Tai! It's getting annoying!" Matt yells.  
Tai glares. "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
"....... No......."  
"Yes..."  
"No"  
"YES"  
"NO!"  
"YES!!!"  
"NO!!!!"  
"YES!!! SAY THE FREAKIN' PHRASE!"  
Matt blushes, "....Heh heh, what phrase?"  
"You know.......the phrase..."  
"Heh, Mimi, hold on, k?"  
And so Matt and Tai have a little 'conference' while Mimi's just standing there thinking, 'What the heck?"  
Back to Matt and Tai  
"I can't say that infront of Mimi!"  
Tai grins, "How come?"  
".... Just 'cause!"  
He smiles evilly, ".....Nope, you've gotta say it..."  
"Please!"  
"No..."  
"Yes!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!!! Hey, why are you so embarrassed? I mean, it's just Mimi..."  
Matt blushes, "I don't know...."   
"You guys?"  
"Ah!" they both jump up freaked out.  
*there's a second of silence until Matt and Tai's hearts return to normal beating level*  
"Um sorry, but I need to go! But I'll see all you guys today at lunch in the park, k? Bye!"  
"Bye Mimi!" Tai says waving then looks over to Matt, "*You* got lucky."  
Matt's just staring straight ahead.  
"Hello...... HELLO! HEL-LO!!!" Tai yells into Matt's ear while waving his hand over his face, Matt has a goofy look on his face, ::he takes deep breath in::, "HELLOOOOOO!!!!!............*still same goofy look* Ok Matt, I'll just go and sit right over there and wait for you to wake up...... and then when you do, I'll start laugh hysterically at your sudden stupidness, ok?.................*ok*."  
  
15 min. Later  
  
"Where am I?" says a finally-out-of-a-daze Matt.  
"Hahahahahhahahahahahaha!"  
"What the- Tai, why are you laughing so hard?"  
"Because of your sudden stupidness!"  
"My what?"  
"You should've seen your face!" Tai says cracking up.  
"Why- What?"  
"Do you even remember what happened?"  
".............yes............................ what happened?"  
"Mimi came back. You started to act all weird.You were then blasted off to the planet 'Huh?' and came crashing back down to Earth but still with that other planet's symptoms."  
"Huh?"  
"Yup, I told you. You know what? You need a day off from work, you've been working way to long."  
"......Tai, this is my first day......"  
"....So? Everyone needs a nice vacation! I'll go tell your boss."  
  
Tai boldly walks to the manager's door and goes straight in............. then comes running right back out.   
  
"Uh, maybe you don't need a vacation, heh heh...... oi."  
Matt slaps himself on the forehead, "Why me?"  
"Hey Matt, are you hungry?"  
"Yeah, kind of. What do you wanna eat?"  
"Hmmm........Oh! What about some ice cream!"  
".............Gee Tai, whatever gave you *that* idea?" says Matt obviously sarcastic.  
"I dunno... Well, I'll have.... um, Matt? What kind of flavor should I get? I mean, there're 31 of 'em!"  
"Duh Tai, why is it in the stores title then?"  
Tai glares, "Well, I'm just going to take my sweet time until I figure out which flavor...."  
"Go ahead. Take all day."  
"Fine. Ok, which one.... maybe this? Or this one. That looks good *but* so does that.... I *could* get this, nah. How about this? Or this. Or that. Or maybe the one over th-"  
"Tai! Just pick!"  
"No, you said I could take all day."  
"I didn't mean it literally!"  
"Too bad. Hmm... that one's good... Eww! Tomato? *Ahem* Moving along... that really looks good.... or that. But maybe that? No, *that* one..... or-"  
  
By this time Matt has fallen asleep at the counter while Tai keeps on trying to find his selection.  
  
10 min. Later  
  
"Or that, or that, or that. Maybe this? Or this, or this, or this, or this........ or that..."  
  
DING DING  
some guy walks in  
  
"I'm awake! I'm awake! Huh?" Matt finally wakes up, "Oh no, another customer. ::sigh:: HiI'mMattfrom31flavorsIfyoucanname31flavorsin31secondsthenyoucouldwin31milliondollars."  
"........Ok."  
"What?!"  
"::takes in deep breath:: Jamoca, Mint Chocolate Chip, Jamoca Almond Fudge, Pistachio Almond, Strawberry Cheesecake, Pink Bubblegum, Pralines 'n Cream, Gold Medal Ribbon, Cherries Jubilee,World Class Chocolate, Oreo Cookies 'n Cream, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, Chocolate, Peanut Butter 'n Chocolate, English Toffee, Very Berry Strawberry, Rocky Road, Old Fashioned Butter Pecan, Vanilla, Chocolate Fudge, French Vanilla, Nutty Coconut, Berries 'n Banana, Pineapple Coconut, Chocolate Almond, Strawberry Shortcake, Black Walnut, Peach, Orange Sherbet, Lemon Custard, and Tomato."  
Tai and Matt just stare at the guy, jaws hanging.  
"How the- How the- How the hell did he do that?!" Tai screams.  
"Ok, where's my 31 million dollars?"  
"Heh, heh Tai.... give the guy his 31 million dollars..." Matt says nervously.  
"What the- Do you actually think I *have* 31 million dollars?!"  
"Well, you better get the money and fast 'cause this guy seems *really* angry..."  
"What's he gonna do?"   
  
Seconds Later...  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
"I QUIT!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"YOU KIDS GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME MY MONEY!!!!!"  
"*YEAH* RIGHT!!!!" Tai shouts back.  
"TAI!!! THIS IS ALL *YOUR* FAULT!!!"  
"HEY!!! HOW DID I KNOW SOMEONE COULD ACTUALLY DO THAT?!?!?!"  
"AH!!! JUST RUN!!! HE'S RIGHT BEHIND US!!!!!"  
"EEP!!!"  
  
So after running around for about, oh let's say half an hour, they finally got rid of the guy.  
  
"::breathing real hard:: That.... was...... close."  
"::breathing real hard also:: .... Yeah.... it...... was."  
"::glances at watch:: Hey! It's lunch time!"  
"Cool! Let's go."  
  
At Park  
  
"Hey! You guys made it!"   
"Hey Sora!" Tai calls out, cheeks flushed.  
"We're just about ready to eat, c'mon."  
  
Everyone was there, old and new digidestened.  
  
"Hey Tai," Matt whispers, "Mimi's *right* over there!"  
"Yeah, so?" Tai says biting into a sandwich, "Admit it."  
"Admit what?'  
"That you like Mimi," he says plainly.  
"I don't like Mimi!" he says blushing.  
"Yes, you do... admit it."  
"I won't admit something that's not even true!" he tries to defend himself but just ends up blushing harder.  
"You're red!"  
"No, I'm not!"  
"Matt, Matt, Matt," he tsks shaking his head, "Who are you trying to fool? You. Like. Her."   
He's totally red, it's a mixure of anger and embarrassment.  
Mimi then turns around and looks at him with a concerned face. She walks over.   
"Matt?"  
"Um, yeah?"  
"Are you hot?"  
"What?!" his voice was strangely pitched and was blushing harder than ever.  
"I mean, you look hot," she's totally embarrassed and is blushing herself.  
He just stares at her.  
"I mean, ::that in deep breath:: Do you have a fever?" she finally manages to get out.  
"....... Um......."  
"Here, let me check," and she puts her hand gently on his forehead and immediately he feels as if he's putty.... but of course stays cool.... *coughcough*  
"Uh... I don't think I am, why?"  
"Oh, just 'cause you looked all red."  
"Oh, um right."  
"Ok, well as long as you're alright!" she says cheerfully then walks back to chat with the others.  
"Did you see that?" Matt says a little dazed, "Tai? Tai! get off the ground!"  
"Y-you w-were, t-that..... WAS SO FUNNY!!! Matt, you can act *so* dumb sometimes..."  
"Yeah, and *you* can act dumb *all* the time..."  
Tai immediately shuts up and gets off the ground, "Did you just diss me?"  
"No, Tai, that was a compliment..."  
Tai narrows his eyes, "I'll get revenge, Matt. In the meantime.... let's finish eating..."  
Matt rolls his eyes, "Tai, you can be *so* dumb sometimes..."  
"No! *All* the time..........::blink blink:: wait....."  
  
Ok, so they finish lunch, blah, blah, blah..... They go home......... and it's suddenly night time......  
  
Matt's Room  
  
"Do I like her?"  
"No,"  
"Yes,"  
"No,"  
"Yes,"  
"No....  
  
See, Matt's having an inner battle between himself.....  
  
"Yes,"  
"No,"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
".....maybe?"  
  
Yeah, this goes on for hours...  
  
"Yes,"  
"No,"  
"Yes,"  
"No............. I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He starts running around in circles and screaming, "AH" really loud.....  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH......."  
T.K. walks past the doorway to Matt's room sleepily, "::yawn:: Goodnight, Matt."  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH......."  
T.K walks backward back to the doorway with eyes wide, "Are you on fire?"  
Matt stops, "T.K., wouldn't I be stop, drop, and rolling?"  
"*pause*.............true............... g'night."  
"Goodnight...... hey, I wonder what Tai's doing....."  
  
At Tai's house  
  
Knock Knock  
No Answer  
Knock Knock  
Still No Answer  
KNOCK KNOCK  
::can hear footsteps coming down the stairs....... can hear someone falling down the stairs......can hear a loud thud and a "SHIT!" quickly following it::  
Door Opens  
There's a groggy, "Hello?"   
"Hi, Mr. Kamiya. This is Matt. Is Tai home?"  
"Matt,......do you know what time it is?" he says with a strange look.  
"Yes, I do. ::glances at watch:: It's 12:35.... No, wait!12:36...." he says informatively with a smile.  
Another strange look, "Ok, as long as you know......"  
Matt walks up to Tai's room...... opens the door slightly.... then swings it open.... only to see Tai................ trying to build a house of cards.......  
"NO! It fell down again! You stupid.... Oh, hi, Matt.... What are you doing here?"  
"Um, I've come....... to seek advice....."  
"From me?!"  
"Tai, who else would let me in at 12:37 am?"  
"I dunno...... some wacko?"  
"........... *Right, anyway*...........I DON'T KNOW IF I LIKE MIMI OR NOT!"  
"..........So *that's* the case........ well, hmmm.....you're probably just infatuated....."  
"I'm what?"  
"You know...... Infatuated, foolishly attracted to..."  
"How do you know that?"  
"All that time hanging around with Izzy."  
"Oh, but.... why do say I'm that?!"  
"Well....... 'CAUSE YOU ARE!"  
"That doesn't explain much......."  
"You only like Mimi 'cause of her looks..."  
"Oh........... NO!"  
"It's true, and you know it!"  
"Well, maybe at first........ but I've come to know her...."  
"Matt, you barely speak to her..::still building card house::."  
"So?! Uh, you don't *always* need words to show your love for somebody. I mean, if you really love that someone, you can tell what they're thinking without words, you can just *feel* it. It's your gestures toward somebody and the way you look at them, listen to them, act towards them! That's what counts...."  
"......... That was very poetic.............What the hell did she do to you?!"  
"........::shrugs::"  
"You know, you've been acting *real* out of character since she's got here...."  
"Well, I guess she's the only person who could do this to me..... She makes my heart skip *three* beats......"  
"AHHH!!!!! SHUT UP WITH THE SAPPINESS!!!!!!"  
"Fine.......I guess....."  
"But do you like her?"  
"Um, yes, no, yes, no::again with the inner battle::yeah...... I do...I guess.... I DO! I *DO* LIKE HER!!! Thanks Tai!"  
"::finally gets one part of his house of cards to stand::... No, problem...::leans back in chair very proud of himself::"  
"Ok, well I gotta go Tai, bye!" ::runs out and slams the door...... causing all the cards to fall flat down::  
"........ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!::falls backward::"  
  
Next Day  
  
Matt's happily walking around town with a smile on his face.   
"I like her. I really do like her.............. but wait....... do I *love* her?! But what *is* love? ::get's out mini pocket dictionary:: Love- A deep and tender feeling of affection or attachment to a person or persons........ persons? Um...I need help with this.......I know! Tai........"  
  
Tai's House  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
Door Opens  
"Hello? Oh, Matt... well atleast it's morning... Tai's in his room."  
"Thanks, Mr. Kamiya."  
::Goes up to Tai's room and opens door::  
"Hey, Tai! ::looks up:: what the hell?::continues to gaze at the ceiling of the really *tall* house of cards::"  
"Cool, huh? I spent the *entire* day working on it!"  
"But how'd you-"  
"Super glue."  
"Oh...... That's explains the card stuck to your forehead..."  
"Uh, yeah.... a minor mishap. ::desperately tries to pry the card off::"  
"Well, Tai......um, can you help me solve something....."  
"Don't tell me, this is a Mimi problem?"  
"Yeah... um.... I know I like her now.... but I don't know if I *love* her..."  
"Hmmm..... I see," he says and acts as if he were thinking real hard, "Come back at...... night time, alright?"  
"Why?"  
"Do you want help or not?" Tai snaps.  
"Oooooooook, fine...... Bye... I'll see you later."  
"K, bye ::looks proudly at his tower of cards::"  
::Matt walks out and slams the door...::  
::slow mo.begins:: You can see the cards sway slightly side to side over and over again *Tai's biting his finger nails, praying it won't fall*......until it totally tips over.... *Tai desperately tries to save it.... but.... he's too late* .....and it crashes down.::slow mo. ends::  
"DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Nighttime at Tai's House  
  
Knock Knock  
No Answer  
Knock Knock  
::door opens::  
"Hi, Mr. Kami-"  
::door slams::  
Confused, Matt knocks again.  
::door opens::  
"Mr. Kamiya, Um... the door accidentally closed...."  
"Trust me, it was no accident.....::sigh:: Tai's in his room...."  
"............Um, thanks."  
  
Tai's Room  
  
::Matt opens the door::  
".............. Tai, what are you doing?"  
"Wanna play cards? ::can see Tai holding a deck of cards torn off from eachother.... you also can see a bandage on Tai's forehead......:: Pocker, Blackjack, BS?"  
"Tai, I thought you're gonna help!"  
"I will. Oh, that reminds me, slave, I'm thirsty....... get me a soda."  
"Damn! You remember...."  
"GO!"  
"FINE! BUT I'M NOT PLAYING *ANY* CARD GAMES!"  
::Matt leaves to get the drink::  
"Fine then..... I'm gonna play solitaire...... WITHOUT YOU!"  
::time passes by, Matt returns::  
"Here," and he hands Tai the can of soda.  
".............This is diet......."  
"They all taste the same!"  
Tai just glares, "Maybe to *you*."  
"Just help......"  
"Fine, ::get's an idea then smiles evilly:: Let's go outside..."  
"Why..."  
".......... Because I said so......."  
"Ok....."  
"You go on ahead........ I have to make a phone call.......::evil smile::"  
"Ooooook."  
  
Outside, Near A Lamp Post  
  
"Now say it,"  
"But-"  
"Say it!"  
"No!"  
::Tai takes out the picture::  
"Do you carry that around with you everwhere?!"  
"Of course! Never know when I have the chance to blackmail you with it."  
"::sigh::Ok fine. I, Matt Ishida, love Mimi Tachikawa...." he mumbles.  
"I can't *hear* you!"  
"I, Matt Ishida, love Mimi Tachikawa." he says louder this time.  
"Louder! Like you mean it!"  
"I, MATT ISHIDA, LOVE MIMI TACHIKAWA!!!!!!" he yells out at the top of his lungs.  
"Hey! Matt look who's out on her balcony looking down at us right now! It's Mimi! What a coincidence!" Tai says with the *worst* acting skills ever. Matt's just standing there, totally shocked. "HEY MIMI," Tai waves, "DOWN HERE!!!!!"  
  
What Mimi Is Seeing-  
  
You can see a tiny dot with huge brown hair, waving it's arms frantically, then can see another small dot, only with blonde hair, running away, then running back grabbing the other by the collar who's still waving and shouting and running away as fast as he can....  
  
Next Day At The Park  
  
"Tai, this isn't over....."  
"Yeah, but I got my revenge!"  
"::mumbles::"  
Everyone's there at the park to have lunch again........ just cause.....  
"Hey Matt,"  
"What,"  
"I bet you can't go up to Mimi and tell her how you feel,"  
"Yes I can,"  
"I bet you can't!"  
"Well, I can!"  
"No,"  
"Yes,"  
"NO,"  
"YES!"  
"Then go right now, if you can, then...then, *I'll* be your slave for a week, but if you can't.... then.... you'll be *my* slave...... FOREVER!!!! ::evil laughter::"  
"But-"  
::Tai takes out picture::  
"Fine.... You'll see!"   
"Ok, there she is. Go then."  
"Fine,"::get's up and begins to walk over to her but stops and goes back::   
"Oh yeah, I saw...."  
"Shut up, Tai.::takes in deep breath:: I can do this..." :: Matt walks up behind her and opens his mouth to speak...... but turns around and runs back::  
"Well, you can't do it *so* I guess I won the bet...."  
"NO!" ::Matt runs over to her, taps her on the shoulder and tells her something, they both leave everyone else and start walking down a path::  
Seeing this, Tai motions somebody over and whispers something to him, the person nods, get's something from his backpack, then immediately rushes off behind them.....  
  
Over To Matt and Mimi  
  
"So what did you want to tell me, Matt?" she asks sweetly.  
"Um, I, well.... Mimi?"  
"Yes," she says moving closer.  
"Well, you know we're friends...." he says *really* nervously.  
"Yeah... ::still moving closer while he subconsciously moves back::"  
"And that when you're friends with somebody for a while, like us, well you like the friend but just as a friend..."  
"Uh huh...::is still moving closer and he's still moving back while rambling::"  
"And, you know, that when you're friends with someone and grow closer to them you learn a lot about that person....  
"Mmhmm ::still moving closer, still moving back::  
"And then it suddenly hits you that when you're with that person you can feel this feeling of a feeling that you never felt that you could ever feel that feeling of a feeling before?"  
"::he moves back, then finds out he's right up against a tree, she moves closer so that she's right on him:: Yes," she whispers, he swallows down hard.  
"Well, Mimi....... I have that feeling of a feeling that I never felt that I could ever feel that feeling of a feeling before...."  
She gives a smirk, "Hey Matt,"  
"....?"  
"I have that same feeling too," then presses her lips wantingly onto his and they both slowly sink down to the ground where they continue to make out..... until they see a sudden FLASH that makes them aware that they're not alone....  
Matt gets up, rubbing his eyes, "T.K.!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!"  
::can see him running back to the others with the camera in his hand::  
  
Matt and Mimi return to everyone else  
  
"Now, if you guys will excuse us, Mimi and I will be leaving and we'll see you all tomorrow...."  
"Bye guys!" she yells happily.  
::they leave::  
"What happened?" Yolei asks.  
"I lost the bet!!!!" Tai mopes.  
  
Next Day  
  
"And what if I *don't* do this? Huh?"  
Matt smiles evilly, "Then I'll show everyone.... THIS ::pulls out a photo::"  
"How'd you get that?!" Tai says angrily.  
"I've got an insider too ya know."  
"Who?! ........KARI!!!!....... Man!"  
"Well Tai, have fun! C'mon Mimi, the movies gonna start soon..."  
"Bye Tai!"  
And they leave an angry Tai wearing his apron and his little upside down boat hat thingy laying right on top of his mess of hair alone.  
"SO THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR HELPING YOU?!"  
DING DING  
"::sigh:: HiI'mTaifrom31flavorsIfyoucanname31flavorsin31secondsthenyoucanwin31milliondollars. ::glances up to see the customer:: Uh-oh, MATT!!!! IT'S THE SAME GUY WHO SAID THEM ALL LAST TIME!!!!!::screams::"  
  
  
  
A/N: Whoa, wasn't this stupid....... I know, I suck at humor... well, still, please tell me what you think! (even though this sucked) It'll be greatly appreciated! Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
